This disclosure relates to certain aspects and features of systems and methods for reducing self-defense in the receive bands of a telecommunications system. One example of a telecommunications system is a distributed antenna system (DAS). A DAS can be used to extend wireless coverage in an area through the use of one or more repeaters and multiple remote units coupled to each repeater. Head-end units can be coupled to one or more base stations that can each manage wireless communications for different cell sites. A head-end unit can receive downlink signals from the base station and distribute downlink signals in analog or digital form to one or more remote units. The remote units can transmit the downlink signals to user equipment devices within coverage areas serviced by the remote units. In the uplink direction, signals from user equipment devices may be received by the remote units. The remote units can transmit the uplink signals received from user equipment devices to the head-end unit. The head-end unit can transmit uplink signals to the serving base stations.